XMen Conversations
by XoX-The Scorpion King-XoX
Summary: The X-Men chat on Msn. Random things occur. Mainly Pyro and Kate, but guest staring: Jean grey, Scott Summers, Alex Summers From the comic


**A.N: I wrote this ages ago, as you can see by the dates! But I hope you like it, this one is just a quicky to occupy my time while I'm in bed sick witht he flu. **

**X-men Conversations.**

**22/7/06- Pyro's Bday**

Kate: Hey bro. Happy Bday

Pyro: Thanks Kitty. Wat's up?

Kate: Not much. You know wbu?

Pyro: Hanging with Magneto and Mystique. Where are you? I've been trying to find you on my GPS but it won't show you?

Kate: That's coz I'm on the Jet dummy. Where are you?

Pyro: At our base of operations. I ain't telling you where it is though.

Kate: Fine be that way. Lol… Logan wants to talk to you.

Pyro: Okay. I guess I have nothing else to do so I may as well talk to your friends. *shudders*

Kate: Hey Pyro its Logan.

Pyro: Hey hows life?

Kate: Not bad. Have you got a crush on anyone I know?

Pyro: NOOOOOOOO…Unless your talking about Jubilee. Yes on her. And you can tell Kate that too.

Kate: EWWWW! You like Jubilee? That's gross!

Pyro: Who am I talking to?

Kate: Me dummy.

Pyro: Me who?

Kate: Guess.

Pyro: WHO!!!!!!??????!!!!!!??????!!!!!!

Kate: Ya mom.

Pyro: Kate stop being gay.

Kate: But it's my job.

Oops. G2G. We needa land before we crash into the Eiffel Tower.

Pyro: You're in Paris?

Kate: No but close to it. Say more like Outskirts. Cya.

Pyro: Cya l8er sister who I love so much.

Kate: Okay what do you want?

Pyro: Nothing. It's not me that wants it…its Cain.

Kate: Cain? Cain who?

Pyro: Juggernaut? Cain Marko? Loves breaking things?

Kate: I'M NOT DUMB!!!! What does he want? *is grouchy*

Pyro: He wants to talk to ya. I'll grab him.

Kate: K.

Pyro: Hey. It's Cain. Hows it going.

Kate: Cain…Pyro sed you wanted something? Wat do you want?

Pyro: Something…I know you'll say no so there is no point asking.

Kate: No. Really…Cain I wanna know. What do you want to ask me?

Pyro: Will you…go…

Kate: What? Will I what?

Pyro: *gets slapped in back by Pyro* Will you go out with me?

Kate: *is stunned*

Pyro: Is that a yes or a no?

Kate: … Cain… I… I can't.

Pyro: Why?

Kate: Because I'm going out with Wolverine. *giggles suspiciously*

Pyro: Okay… *is sad*

Kate: You don't understand Cain. It's impossible to go out with two people at once. Unless you're Jean. Lol. And I'm not going out with Wolverine. I'm going out with Colossus.

Pyro: Sorry. I… just…

Kate: You really like me don't you?

Pyro: Ever since you protected that kid, I've liked you.

Kate: *claps hand onto mouth* That's like... a year, Cain.

Pyro: I know.

Kate: Well why didn't you ask me then? I would have said yes.

Pyro: *gets excited* You would have?

Kate: Now don't get excited. Lol. That isn't what I meant.

Pyro: Right. Well me and the rest of the Brotherhood have some fighting to do. I'll Cya l8er. Pyro says Cat ya.

Kate: What a gangsta.

**Pyro- I Luv ??? is offline. Your messages will be sent after they sign in.  
****Thank you and have a wonderful day.**

**24/6/06- 2 days after they got back from Paris.**

Kate: Hey Pyro. I'm bored.

Pyro: Hey, didn't you get back from Paris yesterday?

Kate: Nah. We got back on your Bday.

Pyro: WOW that was fast! How was Paris?

Kate: Fun as. You should have seen this mutant we picked up. She's about 17 and can create WEAPONS at will.

Pyro: Sounds like a kick in the head to me.

Kate: Lol.

Pyro: Joke. Hang on…did you say _she_ can create _weapons_ at will?

Kate: Yeah. Why?

Pyro: What's her name?

Kate: Tiara, but everyone calls her Tyrant because she's an evil dictator.

Pyro: Interesting. Do you think she can make me one?

Kate: One what?

Pyro: A weapon dummy.

Kate: Maybe. I'd have to ask her. She's not here atm so I can't ask her yet.

Pyro: Damn.

Kate: Suck Pyro.

Pyro. Shut up.

**Mystical Mystique has joined the conversation.**

Mysty: Hey guys. Hows life?

Kate: Hey Mystique. Hows it going?

Pyro: …?

Kate: Aren't you nice Pyro.

Fine. If you wanna add Mystique… I'll add someone too.

**Wolvie Luv's ??? Foreva has joined the conversation.**

Logan: Uh…Hi?

Kate: Hey Logan. Don't ask why I added you. You were like the only person online for me.

Pyro: *mumbles*

Mysty: Grrr

Logan: Someone doesn't sound happy to see me.

Kate: I AM!!! *hugs Logan around waist* Okay that's gross on several levels.

Mysty: Awww… Hang on a sec while I barf.

Pyro: Good one Mysty.

Kate: Shut up you guys.

Logan: ?

Kate: Come on Logan. Let's leave the lovers to their quarrel.

Pyro: *Sets fire to Kate*

Mysty: *imitates Kate being stabbed through gut* Mwah ha ha.

**Kitty Kat- Meow…has left the conversation.**

**Wolvie Luv's ??? Foreva has left the conversation.**

Pyro: Okay. I'll get Mystique off the computer.

**Mystical Mystique has been kicked out of this conversation by: Pyro.**

Pyro: Happy Now?

**Kitty Kat- Meow has returned to this conversation.**

Kate: Yes Pyro. I'm very unhappy with you though.

Pyro: Why?

Kate: Cause.

Pyro: Cause why?

Kate: Cause you suck.

Pyro: *Stares at GAY sister*

Kate: Don't question my sexuality.

Pyro: Aren't you dating Peter?

Kate: No. I'm dating a girl dummy. Lol *giggles* Not.

Pyro: *crosses arms and leans on two legs on chair*

Kate: *grabs pole and pushes Pyro off chair*

Pyro: But you don't know where I am.

Kate: Did anyone say that?

Pyro: No.

Kate: Then go suck them apples Pyro.

Pyro: GRRR. You're so mean Kate.

Kate: Just coz you're in love with Jubilee.

Pyro: WHY DID YOU SAY THAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? *creates fireball*

Kate: …? *is scared* NOT

Pyro: Okay I'm going. Cya l8er.

Kate: NOOOOO… Wait YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!

**Pyro- I Luv ??? is offline. Your messages will be sent after they sign in.**

**Thank you and have a wonderful day.**

**25/6/06- Day of Destruction.**

Pyro: What are you doing on here?

Kate: I'm helping Logan fix the computer so I thought I'd talk to you.

Pyro: Aren't you supposed to be helping the other X-Men?

Kate: With what?

Pyro: Nvm.

Kate: Okay.

Pyro: So what are you helping Logan with?

Kate: The engines computer system on the ship has stuffed up. And no one can fix it. Cept me but I think I'll let EVERYONE try before I fix it.

Pyro: Since when are you self riotous?

Kate: I'm not self riotous. Do you even know what that means?

Pyro: No not really no.

Kate: I don't even know what it means.

Pyro: And you call yourself a teacher.

Kate: I don't teach spelling or definitions.

Pyro: I figured out what self riotous means.

Kate: Self riotous is when you care only for ones own life, no ones else's. And one's own kind, say mutants for example.

Pyro: Smarty butt.

Kate: I do teach every subject Pyro.

Pyro: :O And heres me thinking you only taught drama and music.

Kate: I do teach drama and music. But I also teach every other subject as well.

Pyro: I hate you sometimes.

Kate: What did you say about my Gf Pyro?

Pyro: Eww you just sed you're gay. That's gross.

Kate: It's Peter stupid.

Pyro: Whoops. :l

Kate: Did you say you hate your own sister? Pyro that's not possible, because she could wipe you out with one shot… she nearly did that to me and it really felt annoying. Because she's my gf and everything I mean it's just not right to hate family. You don't see me hating my sister.

Pyro: That's because you haven't got one. Dummy.

Kate: Actually I do Pyro. She lives in Japan. Her name is Mariko.

Pyro: You have a Japanese sister? Cool.

Kate: Dude you're dumb. It's not Mariko, its Illiyana. I'll put Kate back on.

Pyro: Okay I don't mind.

Kate: Hey bro it's me.

Pyro: Peter is weird.

Kate: *slaps*

Pyro: Wat? It's true. He told me that… BrB

Kate: Okay.

Pyro: Kate, are you still there?

Kate: Huh say huh? Lol yes I'm here. What took you so long? *looks at watch* Wow... 2 hours.

Pyro: I have to do something. Be back in an hour.

**Pyro- I Luv ??? is offline. Your messages will be sent after they sign in. ****Thank you and have a wonderful day.**

**25/6/06- 25 minutes after war started.**

Logan: Hey professor. Have you seen Kate?

Xavier: No. I'm sorry. I haven't Logan.

Logan: Well if you see her, let her know I'm looking for her please.

Xavier: Of course Logan. Good Bye.

**Charlie Boy is offline. Your messages will be sent after they sign in. Thank you and have a wonderful day.**

**27/6/06- Magneto's Lair.**

Kate: Hey Logan.

Logan: KATE! I've been looking for you all day. Where are you?

Kate: Magneto's lair.

Logan: What?!?!?!?

Kate: What? I'm allowed to use the computer since I work for him. *grins*

Logan: You work for him?

Kate: Only because I wanted to save you Logan. Magneto said if I didn't join his brotherhood and serve to protect mutant kind…he'd…he'd… he'd kill you!

Logan: You turned bad to save me? I would have preferred dieing. Lol!!!

Kate: So I turned for no reason? Handy Logan, Very handy.

Logan: Where are you? I'm coming to get you!

Kate: NOOOO. I'll come to you. Where are you?

Logan: Well. Think. Where else would I be except in New York.

Kate: So you're at the mansion huh?

Logan: I didn't say that. I said I wasn't IN New York.

Kate: There's only one other place in the world you would be. Besides, the mansion is in Westchester, New York. It's on the outskirts.

Logan: Oh yeah? And what might that other place be?

Kate: In Jean's room. *falls off chair laughing*

Logan: Yes Kate. I'm at the mansion. Come and get some.

Kate: Very funny. Look outside you're window.

Logan: *after looking* Why are you outside?

Kate: Look more closely Logan.

Logan: *after looking closely* Why are you outside with Pyro?

Kate: Hang on I needa tell him something.

Logan: Uh Oh. Okay I'm going.

**Kitty Kat- Meow…is offline. Your messages will be sent after they sign in. Thank you and have a wonderful day.**

Logan: Well I guess I don't need to. HAHA!

**2/7/06- Xavier Mansion.**

Kate: Hey Jean.

Jean & Scott: It's not Jean. It's Scott.

Kate: Oh. Hi Scott. Did you see wat Logan did to Jean?

Jean & Scott: No…Hang on…Did you say Jean?

Kate: Yeah…Why?

Jean & Scott: Nvm. Wat did Logan do?

Kate: Better then me telling you… I'll show you…*emails you picture from X-Men 3 where Jean and Logan are making out in the Imfirmary*

Jean & Scott: I'm gonna kill him.

Kate: No Scott. Let me do it. If I kill him it will be more affective on Jean. Then she will come back to you, cause deep down she knows she loves you.

Jean & Scott: True…Okay.

**Cykes & Pheo is offline. Your message will be sent went he signs in. Thank you and have a wonderful day.**

**27/7/06- Xavier Mansion to Zanarkand, Spira.**

Logan: Kate, I can't believe you split.

Kate: This isn't Kate. It's Tidus.

Logan: Who the hell is Tidus?

Kate: It's Johnney, Logan.

Logan: Oh. Why did you change your name?

Kate: I changed my whole life. Do you want to talk to Kate?

Logan: Yes please.

Kate: Hi Logan.

Logan: Hey Kitty Kat. Why'd you split after trying to kill me?

Kate: Logan… I didn't want to. I HAD to.

Logan: Yeah sure…And I needa become a girl. Likely story.

Kate: Logan! I'm telling the truth. Don't you believe me?

Logan: Maybe. Maybe not.

Kate: Well I'm coming home now so you can talk to me then okay.

**Kitty Kat- Meow…*Gets hit with energy*… Dark Dragon- RAWR is offline. Your messages will be sent after they sign in. Thank you and have a wonderful day.**

**27/7/06- Jean and Scott fighting.**

Scott: Hi Jean. I know what you did to Logan.

Jeanie: Wat are you talking about Scott?

Scott: Kate showed me a picture of you two… doing something you shouldn't be.

Jeanie: Well. Wat to you presume? That I'm cheating on you with Logan. Fat chance.

Scott: Then wat is this?!?!? *shows you the picture Kate showed me*

Jeanie: Uh oh.

Scott: Uh oh is right! Why did you do that Jean? You knew how I'd feel! Then you just go and do something rash like this. Well do you know wat you can do with your 'fake' apology? You can shove it right up your...

**Cykes is offline. Your messages will be sent after they sign in. Thank you and have a wonderful day.**

**27/7/06- Jean and Logan making a plan (like 10 minutes after Her argument with Scotty).**

Jeanie: I'm gonna kill Kate.

Logan: Hey Jeanie. Wat are you talking about?

Jeanie: Kate showed Scott the picture of me and you making out.

Logan: Oh no. I'm in trouble.

Jeanie: Not as much as me Logan. Scott basically just said we are through. *cries hysterically*

Logan: Jean, don't cry. You'll over run the computer system. If you're tears get into the keyboard you could blow the computer up.

Jeanie: Don't you care that I'm crying Logan?

Logan: Yeah but there isn't anything I can do. Me and you aren't even on the same planet atm.

Jeanie: *wipes tears* Wat do you mean?

Logan: I mean I'm in Spira looking for Kate. Spira is in the Shi'ar galaxy. We aren't even in the same orbit. Lol.

Jeanie: Okay… How can you be laughing at a time like this? And why are you looking for Kate?

Logan: Because she's my friend.

Jeanie: Right. Well I g2g and find Scott. We need to sort this out.

Logan: Wat are you going to say to him?

Jeanie: I'll tell you the play-out of the conversation that's going around in my head.

Logan: Okay.

Jeanie: _Scott: I don't want to hear it Jean._

_Me: But it was a long time ago. When I thought you were dead._

_Scott: So? You still did it._

_Me: You can't do this to me Scott. Girls flirt with bad guys, and they take them home. Lol. I married a good guy. I married you._

_Scott: Lemme guess… You said that to Logan. I know exactly wat he said. "I could be the good guy."_

_Me: But Scott. I Love you…Not Logan._

_Scott: Okay. You're forgiven. But don't ever do something like that AGAIN!_

_Me: I promise._

Logan: That's very weird. Scott would probably come after me with a rusty chainsaw. Besides…that's a good argument and all but wouldn't he need time to cool off before seeing you?

Jeanie: That's the point Logan. I'll give him a few days rest while I go off somewhere. And when I come back we will talk about it.

Logan: Sounds like a good plan to me. I G2G Jeanie. Catcha later.

**Wolvie Luv's ??? Foreva is offline. Your messages will be sent when they sign in. Thank you and have a wonderful day.**

**2/8/06- Summer Break Starts.**

Kate: Woo. It's summer finally!!!

Logan: I hope we have fun away from the mansion.

Jeanie: I'd be surprised if we didn't. We _are_ going to Lava Springs Resort you know. Sharpay and her brother invited us.

Scott: Humph.

Kate: What are you huffing about Scott? It's not like your not going too.

Scott: No… It's not that. Demon Assassin murdered Havoc. My own brother…right in front of me.

Jeanie: Now that's bad. My brother-in-law.

Scott: Oh wat do you care Jean? You didn't even like him.

Jeanie: Well I was sorta related to him.

Kate: Am I spose to be following this?

Logan: I think they are just arguing.

Kate: How nice! Lol.

Jeanie: Scott, just because I didn't like him doesn't give you reason to yell at me. I also want to say something that corresponds with the other day.

Scott: I don't wanna hear it Jean.

Logan: I think we should leave now Kate.

Kate: No I wanna know what Jean's gonna say.

**Wolvie Luv's ??? is offline. Your messages will be sent when they sign** **in. Thank you and have a nice day.**

Jeanie: Scott, you can't shut me out of your life foreva.

Scott: Did anyone say I was 'shutting you out'?

Jeanie: No. Look I didn't mean to do it. It…just happened. It's not like it will happen again.

Scott: I doubt that. Look I have to go. I wanna find Demon Assassin and MURDER HER! Hmm… maybe I'll do it in front of Kate. She always liked the way she fought.

Jeanie: Scott!!! You need to know something.

Kate: Plz don't Jean. Or I'll tell Scott what you did to Havoc.

Jeanie: Huh? Wat are you talking about Kate…?

Scott: Am I meant to be following this.

Jeanie: No.

Kate: Nup.

Scott: Okay. I'm going to find her…it…wateva.

Kate & Jeanie (atst): WAIT!

**Cykes is offline. Your messages will be sent after they sign in. Thank you and have a wonderful day.**

Jeanie: God damn you Scott Summers.

Kate: I'm gonna go find Peter! Cya Jean.

Jeanie: Okay cat ya biatch.

Kate: This really is a bad start to summer!

Jeanie: I agree. Cya Kitten.

**Kitty Kat- Meow…*Gets hit with energy*… Dark Dragon- RAWR is offline. Your messages will be sent after they sign in. Thank you and have a wonderful day.**

**4/8/06- Lava Springs Hotel and Resort, Texas.**

Xavier: So how is Lava Springs Ororo?

Ororo: Oh pretty good. If you don't look at the humans its fine.

Xavier: Ha-ha. I guess that comes from hating humans all your life.

Ororo: It does. Professor? Why aren't you here? It is a school treat after all.

Xavier: I would be there Storm, but I think I would look a bit out of place in a wheel chair.

Ororo: That's true I guess. It would be rather funny to see Sharpay's face when you come out with a bathing suit on.

Xavier: Yes that would be funny. But I think I'll leave you to intimidate her Storm.

Ororo: Intimidate? You don't mean using my powers of weather manipulation in front of her?

Xavier: Sort of... I have a dare for you.

Ororo: Okay. Lay it on me.

Xavier: ? Okay. I dare you to change the weather from sunny skies to grey ones….

Ororo: Anything else?

Xavier: Yeah there is actually. When you do it, it MUST be when Sharpay is relaxing by the pool.

Ororo: Okay. Dare accepted. I'll do it now actually. I'll make it rain all over her. MWAH HA HA HA HA.

Xavier: Okay. Cya Ororo.

**Oh Stormy, you came and you gave me a turkey…On my vacation away from Worky… Logan helped me make that up! is offline. Your messages will be sent when they sign in. Thank you and have a wonderful day!**

**5/8/06- Lava Springs.**

Scott: I FOUND HER JEAN! I FOUND HER!

Jeanie: Who?

Scott: Demon Assassin.

Jeanie: Oh, *cringes* what happened?

Scott: She ran off.

Jeanie: WTF? Why?

Scott: Idk. But she did the weirdest thing.

Jeanie: What?

Scott: Is it just me or are you saying only one syllable.

Jeanie: It's just you. What did she do?

Scott: Who?

Jeanie: Don't start that. Demon Assassin, what did she do?

Scott: Oh. *gets really excited* Hehe. She brought Havoc back from the dead!!!

Jeanie: Wtf? AWESOME!!!

Scott: I know! I'm like really happy. Wanna talk to him Jean?

Jeanie: Add him to the conversation. If he's online.

Scott: Okay

**Horrible Havoc has been added to the conversation.**

Scott: Hello brother.

Alex: Leave me alone Scott.

Jeanie: What am I? A bowl of goldfish?

Alex: Oh. Sorry Jean. I didn't realise you were here.

Jeanie: That's obvious.

Alex: Have you got something against me Jean… Dark Phoenix.

Jeanie: Get lost.

Alex: :P Bite me.

Scott: Guys. Calm down. Alex cool it. You don't need to argue with Jean. That's my job.

Jeanie: Known fact that EVERYONE HATES ME!!!

**Pheo is Offline. You messages will be sent when they sign in. Thank you and have a wonderful day**.

Scott: Thanx Alex.

Alex: Np. Anytime.

Scott: Sarcasm. By the way Lorna just got murdered.

Alex: Uh huh. She's right next to me Scott.

Scott: Okay. I'm going to find Demon Assassin… and settle this. Cya.

Alex: Cya.

**Cykes is offline. Your messages will be sent when they sign in. Thank you and have a wonderful day.**

Alex: Kitty Pryde you're about to get murdered by my brother after murdering me. Ain't that a kick in the head?

**Kitty Kat- Meow *gets his with energy* … Dark Dragon- RAWR! has joined the conversation.**

Kate: What you saying about me Alex?

Alex: Oh hey, DA.

Kate: How did you know?

Alex: Hmm let's see. How did I know your Demon Assassin? Oh yeah… YOU KILLED ME!

Kate: Whoops.

Alex: Lol. I'm laughing so hard right now.

Kate: Why might that be?

Alex: Coz Scott is coming after you to kill you! I AM SO GONNA LAUGH WHEN HE DOES!

Kate: Go bite the weeny.

Alex: Ha-ha. Cya

Kate: Watev.

**Horrible Havoc is offline. Your messages will be sent when they sign in. Thank you and have a wonderful day.**

**7/8/06- Mansion**

Kate: I'm scared.

Logan: Why?

Kate: Scott knows I'm Demon Assassin and he's coming after me…Well he doesn't exactly know _I'M_ Demon Assassin, but yeah you get me.

Logan: Hmm. I thought I was the only one who knew you were D.A.

Kate: Nope. Jean and Alex know too.

Logan: So Pete doesn't know?

Kate: No. And I don't plan on telling him! And if you do so help me you wan't have a head!

Logan: Kitty, you have my word. I won't tell Peter that you nearly killed everybody. Where are you exactly anyway?

Kate: Outside on the laptop. You?

Logan: Inside with the flu.

Kate: Don't you have rapid healing for illnesses and injuries?

Logan: Nope. Just injuries. I've never actually had the flu before.

Kate: Really?

Logan: Yeah, feels like I got kicked in the head really REALLY hard.

Kate: You mean like Randy Orton kicking Edge in the head?

Logan: Should I know what that means?

Kate: Nope. Wrestling Reference.

Logan: Pfft. No wonder I didn't get it.

Kate: Lol. Hey I gotta go, I'll chat with you later! Maybe, if MSN doesn't f#$% up!

Logan: Cya.

**Kitty Kat- Meow is offline. Your messages will be sent when they sign in. Thank you and have a wonderful day.**

I Can't be stuffed writing anymore.

Love it? Hate it? WIsh I never posted it? REVIEW!

This Button says... CLICK ME!

* * *


End file.
